Ghostly Love
by TeenQueen17
Summary: When a Beauiful Woman Go's to Ghost Zone She Meet's ClockWork will he Find love for her?
1. Chapter 1

**One day in the Ghost Zone, deep in the Ghost Zone, in Clockwork's lair, was a very sad Clockwork. He was sad because he lived all alone. Sure he controled time, but, he had no companion to be with him. Days passed and he grew even more sad. One day he decided to visit the human world. It was dark a cloudy in the human world. Rain was almost sure to fall before long. As he flew around, he saw a lady. "She is very beautiful, but she'll never love a ghost." He said saddly to himself. Just then it start to rain. The lady was getting all wet as she didn't have an umbrella.**

**Clorkwork flew over to her and handed her one. She smiled as she took it. "Thank you sir." She said. She ask him where he came from in hopes of getting to spend some more time with him by walking home with him. Clockwork was a bit nervous as to if he should tell her, but, he did tell her that he's a ghost from the Ghost Zone. Clocwork asked her if she'd like to come home with him. She smiled and nodded her head yes. She'd never tell, but, she really did want to go with him.**

**Once they got there, she looked around. There were lots of spokes, wheels, and clocks, lots and lots of clocks. "Would you like something to drink?" Clockwork asked her.**

**"Oh, what do you have?"**

**Clockwork listed some of the drinks he had. "Ooh, the wine sounds wonderful." Clockwork blushed as he got some out. He walked out to where she was sitting. He handed her a glass and sat down by her.**

**"Oh sorry I did not tell you my name. I am Sailor Pluto." He was in shocked, but happy.**

**"I am the Master of Time. But you can call me Clockwork." She smiled at him.**

**"So, uh...would you like to do something?" She asked him.**

**"Yeah..c..can I see where you are from?" She smilled and nodded yes. She grabbed his arm and led him to her place.**

**"I am from the Moon Kingdom." She showed him around. The others didn't like having a ghost around. Clockwork smiled at her. He noticed some giving him dirty looks. They settled down on a hill side to watch the sunset. As it grew dark, they saw shooting stars.**

**Pluto turned to him and said, "Make a wish."**

**Turning to her, he replied, "I wish that you and I can get to now each other better. Pluto smilled, she was happy. Nearby there were scouts, and they were not happy. They did not want her to date him. He wasn't her kind, he was a ghost. They had a law, that it was forbidden to date out of your kind. This made her very mad when she found out. She stormed down to where they were.**

**"HEY, what is your problem!" She yelled.**

**"You cannot date him, he's a ghost." Sailor Mercury told her. She was fuming mad.**

**"Yeah, well I'm sure Venus will agree with me."**

**She looked at them, sad and mad. Saturn walked over to her and the other scouts. Venus finally answered her. "I am sorry Sailor Pluto, but they are right." She looked over at the others.**

**"Well, what about you Jupiter, hmm, do you think they are right?"**

**Jupiter walked over to them. "They are right, you can't date him." She walked home mad. A couple cats, named Luna and Titan, followed her. They started to try to get her to calm down. She sighed, she loved him, but had no idea how they'd be together. She decided to go the Ghost Zone, there, she was sure, she could be with him.**


	2. Chapter 2

As she walked back to her lair, she did her best to hold back the tears. She changed and headed to go to Clockwork's lair. She knocked on his door. He opened the door, and was surprised to see her. "Pluto, why are you here? Why do you seem sad? Come in and sit down." He let her in. She walked in and sat down. She sighed as she got ready to tell what was going on.

"My friends won't let me see you. They say I can't because you are a ghost. But I don't care, I just wanna be with you!" She started crying. Clockwork held her.

"Shh, it will be okay." He kissed her. They were girlfriend and boyfriend, but the others, were mad, they didn't like it. They did not want her to have a ghost for a boyfriend. They tried to spearate them, but it didn't work. All their attempts didn't work. Finally they used the power of love to try to stop them. All the magic they had they used. They even went to the Ghost King, and he didn't want them to date either.

One cold, dark night, the Ghost King decided to go see them and try to maket hem dissopear. He went to the Moon Kingdom to tell the others about his plan. Sailor Mercury asked the Ghost King to take him along also. He agreedt to, but they had to keep it a secret. They had to use the power to erase their memory. On the way to Clockwork's lair, they passed him, flying by. He was on his way to see Sailor Pluto.

Later, Sailor Pluto woke up in the Moon Kingdom. She opened her eyes and saw the others, and they were angry at her. She yelled at them, "How dare you take me away from my boyfriend!" Suddenly Clockwork appeared and saw Sailor Pluto, he grew and flew over to them. They were shocked at what they saw. The Ghost King took out his sword and asked a scout to take Pluto away. But, suddenly they realized what they were doing to her. She loved Clockwork, and they were being hard on her for it. So they let Sailor Pluto send the Ghost King back to the Ghost Zone.

That night, Pluto's friends were really sorry for what they did to her and Clockwork. They asked for forgiveness, and she forgave them. Later, they helped her host a bit wedding.


End file.
